This invention relates to the partial oxidation process. More specifically, it pertains to the use of heavy refinery fractions and light liquid paraffinic hydrocarbon extractants in the partial oxidation process for producing synthesis gas, reducing gas, or fuel gas.
Gaseous mixtures comprising H.sub.2 and CO i.e. synthesis gas, reducing gas, or fuel gas may be prepared from hydrocarbonaceous materials by partial oxidation. Particulate carbon and soot are entrained in the hot raw gas stream leaving the reaction zone of the gas generator. A dispersion of carbon and water is produced when the hot raw effluent gas stream is quenched and/or scrubbed with water. A liquid organic extractant is used to resolve the carbon-water dispersion, and the extractant is recovered by distillation in the manner described in coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,992,906 and 4,038,186.
It is economically desirable to use in the partial oxidation gas generating process comparatively low cost heavy refinery fractions, such as very heavy residua, or the residues from deasphalting or hydrogenation of residua or heavy oils. However, these materials are difficult to handle since at ordinary temperatures they may range from viscous liquids to solids. Further, when these materials are contacted by light liquid paraffinic hydrocarbons such as light straight run naphtha, asphaltene precipitation results that can cause plugging, carry over of carbon, clogging of pumps, and other operational problems in the system. In addition, the viscosity of the blend is substantially increased thereby impairing pumpability. These difficulties are avoided by the subject improved partial oxidation process.